Misaki Aoi
|caption1 = |username = Nines #5605|type = Player Character |status = Active|hero_name = Persephone|age = 15|birthday = October 31st |gender = Female|height = 5'00"/152.4cm|weight = 115 lbs/52.16 kg|blood_type = AB+|ethinicity = Tokyo, Japan|hero_rank = Good |occupation = Student|school = U.A.|school_year = First|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Mother Nature|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Misaki is a short girl with long, wavy pink hair and sharp violet eyes. She is always wearing something that shows just how rich she is (unintentionally) like designer dresses or beautifully crafted articles of clothing. Costumed Appearance Misaki’s costume is more of a representation of what she has become. Influenced by her time at the school, Misaki is starting to bloom, but she is no flower yet. The Pink petal-like sleeveless jacket that she wears symbolizes the bud, where as the light green short dress underneath shows a young plant. She also wears pink, disconnected sleeves and a big pink hat with a fake flower on the side of it.Finally, she finishes the accessories off with a hot pink bow around her waist to match the flower and a pink bracelet made of fake flowers. Voice Claim Rachie Personality Misaki comes across as a very sweet girl who also gives off a “rich girl” attitude. She carries herself as if she is always being watched and evaluated (regardless of if she is or is not being watched) and tries to be a nice person. Due to her lack of understanding about the social classes and her naiveté, she will sometimes say things that you’d only understand if you were richly brought up like she was, but this is only in an attempt to connect with her fellow classmates. She is getting better now that she has been exposed to many different students, but she still has this problem at times. When Misaki is angry she will be silent and glare at the perpetrator a lot. Her glare is as cold as Todoroki’s own ice. She is easy to anger, and will hold grudges, but most of the time, the only one to know that she is furious is the one who made her that way. Glaring isn’t the only thing she will do when angry. Her words will come as poisoned knives. Just don’t get her angry. Thoughts of her brother and father make her cry. Thoughts of the fire make her scared. Thoughts of villains make her angry. How these apply is up to the situation. She is very good with her ability to fight because she had many personal trainers growing up, but she has never gone up against anyone who matched her level of skill. She never lets this go to her head, but jumps at the chance to show off her plants. She likes being the voice of reason and doesn’t get it when someone stops paying attention to her logic. Above all, Misaki loves plants to death. She is always surrounded by nature no matter what. She likes to sing to plants to help them grow. Those who have heard her voice said that she sounds like an entire angelic choir. Misaki can get a little selfish and absent-minded at times, but she hopes that charisma and kind words make up for it! A weakness for her is anyone with a water quirk (like her father’s), being alone with a raging fire, or blood. When someone is bleeding, she wants to help them as much as possible as fast as possible. If she is bleeding, however…I guess you’ll have to wait to see. Character Background Misaki was brought up in a household with one sibling (an older brother named Hiro), a father (named Kano), and a mother (named Kaori). In the Azabu province of Minato in Tokyo, Japan, Misaki was raised in a rich environment. In fact, she lived a very sheltered life. She was allowed to go most anywhere, but she decided to usually stay with her mother or learn from the trainers that were hired. Her mother was a scientist who worked with plants while her father was a less than desirable figure. Misaki’s father was a villain. Shortly after Misaki’s older brother’s birth, Misaki’s father wanted to change his ways so that his children wouldn’t have to get hurt. In an attempt to get away from a league of villains, Misaki watched as her father was killed right in front of her and as her older brother was taken, never to be seen again. The villains burned Kaori’s old garden and Misaki’s old home. She was heavily wounded while she and her mother escaped the rampage. This left her with a severe case of PTSD when it comes to fire. She can hardly use her quirk at all when heavily wounded and being alone with a raging fire leaves her extremely worried as it reminds her of how much she can’t fight against anything. Throughout her life after the tragic event, she became a model citizen. Those who tutored her or met her usually were drawn in by her innocent yet wise nature. Everyone always said that she would be accepted into U.A, but she never believed them. Her mother played a big role in Misaki’s life. Kaori tried her best to live without her husband and did a very good job. Kaori maintained the money flow, taught Misaki a few things about plants, and even gave Misaki things like personal trainers and paid for top quality study sessions. Kaori makes a conscious attempt to be happy in front of Misaki to ensure that Misaki doesn’t start to blame herself or feel too bad. As a result, Kaori can be very different than her daughter. Now Misaki is going to U.A. to fight for her father and brother against the villains who so wrongly impacted her life. Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic, that can be about your character's personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay, by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # Others before myself # Thirsts for Knowledge # Self critical Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Mother Nature Mother Nature is a quirk that allows Misaki to generate and control generic flowers. Misaki can use these flowers or just use the ones around her within a 10 meter radius. She can use these flowers to root others to the ground, attack them, or weave together and produce a shield to protect her against attacks. While she is generating the plants she cannot move, as she is concentrating and obsessing over her form, but once created, she can expertly manipulate the flowers. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Student Category:Player Characters